


Time Doesn't Always Heal

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Time Doesn't Always Heal

My head is still swimming, reeling, somersaulting

Over this. Did it really happen? Was it a vivid dream?

Perhaps it was a vision. An intangible manifestation

Of something I’ve always dreamed about. 

Every time I look at the proof before me, I cringe. 

Wincing at the words I said. The words he said. 

The words she said. 

 

Three different people. One God. One kind of sin. 

The Enemy revels in our discomfort. 

He enjoys seeing us squirm under our own scrutiny. 

He loves nothing so much as our sin. 

Our secret sin. 

A sin so terrible that we refuse to confess. 

We are silenced by our shame and our pride. 

A secret so damning, so damaging, 

That we give up. We grow numb. 

Can we ever love or be loved again?

It doesn’t feel like it. Not after this. 

 

That was my life. Hidden, isolated from others. 

There is something to be said of the courage of men. 

Because of his courage, I am known. 

Because of his bravery, I could become brave 

And in turn, share that bravery with her. 

My heart aches for the hurts we have concealed. 

For the losses of innocence and freedom. 

I am heartened, though, in that we are free. 

 

We are made free in Christ, and nothing can stop that. 

We are freed by the confessions of our sins!

We are free because we have let go of our defenses. 

We have let go of our masks. If only a little. 

I can feel the change inside me 

Like a bird taking flight. Like a budding bloom. 

Like a majestic dragon breathing fire for the first time!

I can breathe! The air never tasted so sweet!

 

My scars are still there. They still hurt. They always will. 

Let those scars be proof of this change. 

They cannot stop me anymore. 

He will not beat me down in my sin again. 

For I am not alone. 

We are not alone. Not anymore.


End file.
